A Slip of the Tongue
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Gwen wants to meet the old sorcerer that helped them at Camlann but there was a hitch.


**A Slip of the Tongue**

 **Character/Characters/Pairing/Pairings:** Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Leon, Percival

 **Bingo Prompt used:** Gender Bender

Gwen looked up from the pile of documents on the table in front of her when Gaius entered her chambers. "Gaius, I have a task for you."

Gaius bowed to his queen. "What is it, My Lady?"

Gwen smiled at him. "I need to meet the sorcerer on the mountainside at Camlann. I need to thank him for his help even though…."

Gaius nodded. "I will send word to him. May I ask, why now? It's been months since the King's passing.

Gwen sat back and but her hand on her very round belly. "I need to do it for Arthur's child. You once told me that Arthur has always had someone protecting him from harm. I assume that this person is the same sorcerer that was on the mountainside."

"It was, My Lady." Gaius looked at the floor. "He protects you and the child now."

Gwen frowned. "I haven't seen any evidence of that."

Gaius looked up and smiled. "You aren't supposed to see what is clearly an act of loyalty on this person's part."

"Find the sorcerer and send him to me." Gwen got up from the table and went to pour a goblet of water. She walked to the window and looked out. "Tell him to meet me tonight in the throne room at midnight."

"I will do my best to get a message to the person you seek." Gaius smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"My back hurts and I am tired." Gwen turned from the window. "I suppose that it's normal. I will give birth soon."

Gaius smiled. "Yes. Looks like it won't be long now. I will send the message." Gaius bowed before leaving.

Gaius walled out into the corridor and saw Merlin coming around the corner. Gaius grabbed him and pulled him along away from the Queen's chambers.

"Merlin, the Queen wants to talk to the sorcerer from the battle at Camlann." Gaius whispered.

"Now?!" Merlin shook his head. "This isn't a good idea. Did you tell her that?"

"She's the queen. I didn't." Gaius glared at the younger man. "She says that she wants to thank him."

"Do you believe her?" Merlin looked around. "I know its Gwen but she may blame me for Arthur's death. To be honest, I blame myself for Arthur's death."

"Mordred killed Arthur not you. She knows that. She wants to meet the old man, not you." Gaius sighed. "Meet her in the throne room tonight at midnight."

Merlin nodded. "I'll do it but I hope this isn't some kind of trap."

"Maybe you should speak to Leon and see if he knows of the Queen's plans. He trusts you. He will tell you if Gwen wants to lay a trap for you." Gaius patted Merlin on the shoulder. "I have to send a message to your hut."

Merlin shook his head. "Send it to the dugout in the Darkling Woods that Morgana used. I don't want anyone to know about the hut."

Gaius nodded. "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to pick up the Queen's laundry and see what she wants for supper." Merlin glanced at the door to the royal chambers. "I better get on and so should you."

"Right." Gaius turned and hurried down the corridor.

Merlin took a deep breath and went to take care of his duties.

As Merlin was coming out of the laundry, he ran into Leon and Percival coming from the armory. He tried to pretend like he didn't see the two knights in the hallway but they spotted him.

"Merlin, what has you in a hurry?" Leon called out and waved.

"I have to get the Queen's supper." Merlin smiled. "What are you doing in the armory so late at night? Have the new pages jumbled things up again?"

"No. The Queen wanted all entrances into the castle secured." Leon shifted on his feet making his chainmail jingle. "The secret passage out of the armory had to be checked."

"Any reason in particular for doing that?" Merlin grinned. He had a feeling that he knew but he wasn't sure.

"She's the queen. She doesn't need a reason." Percival laughed. "It must be something to do with her being so close to giving birth."

Leon nodded. "She's just worried for the baby's safety. I'm sure that's it. You better get on you don't want the Queen to have to wait for her supper."

Merlin pointed to the kitchens "I better go get it right now."

The two knights said good night and took the next staircase up to their rooms.

Merlin rushed off to the kitchen to get the Queen's tray. Gwen had been taking meals in her room as she got closer to her time.

Merlin knocked on the Queen's chamber door and waited for her to call out to enter.

Gwen opened the door instead and waved Merlin in. "Merlin, you know this castle as well as anyone. If you had to sneak in and out without being seen how would you do it?"

Merlin sat the tray on the table and started to put the dishes on the table. "I would wait until the guards change and slip in and out while they were distracted."

"Sounds like you have some experience in that." Gwen sat down at the table. She looked over the food in front of her. "Have you ever done it?"

"A few times with Arthur when Uther was still alive." Merlin was intentionally vague. "Arthur liked to go hunting when Uther had other things in mind."

"I remember." Gwen smiled and put her hand on her belly. "Merlin, when did you get to Camlann? Was it after the battle?"

"I got there near the end." Merlin looked down at the pattern of the wood on the table. "Maybe, if I had gotten there sooner, he would still be with us."

Gwen shook her head. "There is nothing that can be changed by thinking like that."

"Gwen, why do you want to know how to sneak in and out of the castle?" Merlin asked. "Are you expecting trouble?"

Gwen shook her head. "I asked Gaius to send for the sorcerer that was at Camlann. He will have to come into the castle somehow. I was just wondering how he would get in."

"I suppose he would use magick." Merlin shrugged. He filled a goblet with water and sat it in front of her.

Gwen nodded. "You're right of course."

"Don't worry over it. Eat your supper. I'm sure the baby is hungry." Merlin smiled. "Is there anything else you need tonight?"

"No. I will see you in the morning." Gwen started to eat. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned back on his way to the door. "Yes My Lady."

Gwen picked an apple from the bowl in front of her and tossed it to him. "Eat something before you blow away. I have no idea how you stay so thin."

Merlin smiled and took a bite of the apple. He bowed and left the Queen on her own. He had a few hours before he had to show up for his meeting with the queen and he needed to prepare.

Merlin rushed into the chambers that he shared with Gaius and started to pull jars and bottles off the shelf. He put them on the workbench before heading for the blue powder.

"Merlin, you can't do that out here. What if someone walks in?" Gaius moved towards the table from the pot he was stirring on the fire. "Take everything into your room and then come sit down and have your supper first."

"Why is everyone trying to feed me tonight? First Gwen, now you. Does everyone think I'm too thin?" Merlin looked down at his baggy shirt and pants.

Gaius laughed. "You will need your strength for the aging spell. It is very draining."

Merlin sighed and gathered everything off the table and carried it to his room. He pulled the sorcerer's robes out of the back of his cupboard and put them on the bed before he went back to have supper.

"Gwen is having all the entrances secured and guarded." Merlin said as he sat down. "I will have to come in with magickl and leave the same way."

Gaius frowned. "Will you be able to manage that whilst you are in disguise?"

"I have to. She can't find out that I'm the sorcerer. Not yet." Merlin ate the stew in front of him. "What is in this?"

"It's chicken." Gaius looked at him. "It's the same thing I make every Thursday."

Merlin glanced up. "Right."

"Maybe you should start doing the cooking." Gaius reached for a piece of bread.

Merlin shrugged.

"It will be fine." Gaius looked at him.

"I know." Merlin put down his spoon and sighed. "I just wish I could tell her and not keep this secret from her like I did with Arthur."

"Maybe you should tell her." Gaius gave him the eyebrow.

Merlin nodded. He got up and went into his room to do the spell.

Merlin put everything together and started to whisper the spell. He poured the blue powder in the basin and there was a poof.

Merlin looked into a mirror on the wall and groaned. Instead of Dragoon he had turned into Dolma. There wasn't time to redo the spell and he only had enough of the antidote for one transformation left. He would have to be Dolma tonight when he went to the throne room.

Merlin picked up the robes from the bed and threw them back into the cupboard and pulled out the black dress and a rough cloak. He changed and went back into the main chamber before he bundled up some clothes to change into when he returned to himself.

Gaius looked up and started laughing.

"Don't!" Merlin held up his hand. "I must have gotten the gender wrong when I was speaking the spell."

"You have to change, Merlin. She is expecting the old man not …her." Gaius looked him up and down. "What are you calling her?"

"Dolma and I don't have enough supplies to redo the spell." Merlin smoothed out the dress and brushed the hair from his face.

"You're very fetching." Gaius burst out into laughter again.

"If you try to kiss me I will slap you." Merlin glared at him. "I need to find an empty room to do the teleporting spell."

"Use the empty storeroom at the end of the corridor." Gaius chuckled as Merlin walked past.

"Just make another batch of the antidote in case I end up in the dungeon." Merlin shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Gaius laughed and started to gather the ingredients for the antidote.

Gwen was already sitting on the throne when Merlin appeared in the throne room as Dolma. Gwen stood up and looked confused when she saw that the sorcerer standing in front of her was a woman.

Dolma bowed. "Your Highness, it is good to see you so well. I see you are awaiting the heir to Camelot. Many blessings to you."

"You aren't the old man that was at Camlann. You're the old priestess from the lake." Gwen started to walk down the stairs.

Dolma reached out to offer her a hand. "Careful My Queen."

"Thank you." Gwen reached the bottom. "Where is the old man?"

"He is ill. He sent me in his stead." Dolma bowed again. "He wanted to tell you that he was heartbroken when he heard of the death of your king. Arthur was dear to him."

"Really?" Gwen looked confused. "How do you know the old man?"

"He and I are very close." Dolma flipped back her hair.

Gwen blushed. "I see."

"I have had many admirers, my lady. Gaius for one. I was quite lovely in my youth." Dolma grinned and winked.

"I'm sure you were." Gwen walked over to the round table and pulled out one of the chairs. She motioned for Dolma to sit as well. "I want to talk to you about magick."

"What would you like to know, My Lady?" Dolma settled into the chair she was sitting in.

"Is it truly evil?" Gwen bit her lip, fearing the worst.

"No. Evil is only in the heart of those who wish to gain power. You do not need to have magick to be evil." Dolma thought for a moment. "You trust the old physician don't you?"

"Gaius?" Gwen was surprised by the question. "Of course I trust him."

"He was once a sorcerer. He is not an evil man."

"No. He isn't." Gwen nodded "I see your point. Gaius once told me that someone with magick was protecting Arthur and now that person is protecting me and my child. Do you know who it is?"

"Yes but I cannot say without revealing too much." Dolma shook her head. "I wish I could."

"Was it the old man at Camlann?" Gwen pressed for an answer.

"I cannot say my lady." Dolma held up her hands. "This person wishes to be in the shadows."

"What if I don't want them to be in the shadows anymore? What if I want to make magick legal again?" Gwen watched for a reaction from the old woman.

"You would do that, My Queen?" Dolma smiled.

"As a way to repay the person that has done so much for Arthur and now for me and soon my child. I would do anything." Gwen swallowed. "I have seen magick used to protect my kingdom and my family. Now you tell me that it is not evil as Uther once believed. I think it would be only fitting to make it legal again."

"I see you have thought about this a great deal." Dolma nodded. "So many things could have been different if Uther had just seen sense and realized that magick is only a tool that can be used for good as well as for evil. Your child should not be a target for the frustrations for those with magick as was his father."

"His?" Gwen looked down. "You think my child is a boy?"

"Yes, my lady, I am sure of it." Dolma reached out and put a hand on Gwen's belly. "He will be here soon. He will be strong like you and have Arthur's heart. He will be a good king when his time comes."

Gwen fought back tears. "But his father will never know him."

"Don't be so sure my lady." Dolma patted Gwen's hand. "You did not know of the child when the King died in battle. How do you know he didn't send the child to you to comfort you in his absence?"

Gwen looked down at the belly. "I should have known."

"I must be going. I do not want you to tire." Dolma stood and bowed. She moved out to the middle of the floor to do the transportation spell.

"Wait! Tell the old man, his queen thanks him for his loyalty."

"I will, My Queen." Dolma waved and disappeared in a swirl of air.

Merlin appeared in the empty storage room and drank the antidote to reverse the spell. He changed his clothes and went back to the chambers he shared with Gaius.

Merlin walked in and went straight to his room to hide the dress and cloak. He came back out and sat on a stool next to Gaius' workbench.

"Well?" Gaius eyed him as he stirred the potion on the boiler.

"She wants to lift the ban on magick." Merlin smiled. "She wants to show her gratitude to the old man and to the sorcerer that is protecting her from the shadows."

"Do you believe she knows who that might be?" Gaius took the mixture from the heat.

"No. She tried to get me to tell her and I wouldn't." Merlin couldn't stop smiling. "I should get some rest. I will have a very busy day tomorrow. So will you. The child has turned."

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked. "She let you touch her?"

"We were two women talking." Merlin shrugged. "I'd say we have a few hours to sleep before we are called to the royal chambers."

Gaius shook his head. "I delivered Arthur. I never expected to be delivering his child when he wasn't here to see it."

"It will be fine. We are here for her." Merlin stretched and patted Gaius on the shoulder. "Don't stay up too late."

Gaius nodded as Merlin went off to his room.

The next morning, the newborn prince made his appearance. The queen sat in her bed holding him with a smile on her face. She sent her maid for Gaius.

"My Lady, are you feeling unwell?" Gaius asked as he sat his medicine bag on the table.

"I'm fine. We both are." Gwen smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "I just wanted to thank you for arranging that meeting last night."

"It was my privilege to serve you, My Lady." Gaius bowed slightly.

"I will be signing a decree later this week to make magick legal in the kingdom. But I'm sure you know that already." Gwen smiled at the old physician. "I suspect you are very well acquainted with my visitor last night."

"I have no idea what you mean." Gaius blushed. He wondered if she could see that Dolma and Merlin were one and in the same.

"She told me that she has had many lovers in her life. I believe, she was speaking of you as well as the old sorcerer." Gwen smiled. "She is still quite lovely. Maybe you should invite her to visit when the ban on magick has been lifted."

Gaius turned pinker and shook his head. "I assure you, My Lady, I have never had such a relationship with that woman."

Merlin walked into the room with a tray of food. "I've brought you something to eat."

Gaius turned to glare at him.

Merlin looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just teasing Gaius." Gwen chuckled. "Merlin, bring my tray here by the bed."

Merlin nodded and brought the food over. He peeked into the blanket bundle in her arms. "Do you want anything else?"

"No Merlin. I have everything I want right now."

Merlin nodded "I'll just tidy up then."

"Could you excuse us, My Lady? I need to speak to Merlin about a patient." Gaius grabbed Merlin by the arm and started to drag him out of the room before Gwen could say anything.

They were half way down the corridor when Gaius stopped. "You told the Queen that I had a relationship…with …you?!"

"I may have said something about lovers. She must have misunderstood." Merlin winced. "It was nothing."

"Your slip of the tongue has given me a reputation as a rogue, Merlin." Gaius arched his eyebrow at Merlin.

"Gaius, we were just having a little girl talk." Merlin chuckled and started to say something more before Gaius thumped him in the side. It just made Merlin laugh harder.

Gaius huffed off.

Merlin went back in to the royal chambers with a grin on his face.

"I hope I didn't embarrass Gaius too much." Gwen said from the bed.

"He will be fine. So Gaius said you may lift the ban on magick. Is that true?" Merlin turned to straighten the papers on the desk.

"Yes. That way you won't have to hide your magick from me anymore." Gwen smiled when Merlin froze. "I knew it was you all along, Merlin."

Merlin turned around and breathed a sigh of relief for the first time since he had arrived in Camelot.

Gwen reached her hand out for him to take. "You will always be safe here, Merlin. Arthur would want that for you and so will his son."

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin could feel a tear falling down his cheek. "You have always been a good friend to me."

"And you to me." Gwen smiled and squeezed his hand.


End file.
